naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and Bleach: A New War
Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and Bleach is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime crossover series that involves the heroes of Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and Bleach to band together as one force against many old foes from the four worlds, and an ancient race called Venusians betting on human extinction following an old prophecy. The entire story is mainly focused on a technological version of the Naruto verse fifteen months after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Team Warriors (Core Members) *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda) *Pegasus Kōga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita) *Hinata Hyūga (Nana Mizuki) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Lionet Sōma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Romi Park) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Sai (Satoshi Hino) *Dragon Ryūhō (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) **Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Karin Kurosaki (Rie Kugimiya) *Momo Hinamori (Kumi Sakuma) *Uryū Ishida (Noriaki Sygiyama) Team Warriors (Reserve Members) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) *Chōji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) *Gaara (Akira Ishida) **Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki) *Killer B (Hisao Egawa) **Gyūki (Masaki Aizawa) *Sagittarius Seiya *Libra Shiryū *Cygnus Hyōga *Andromeda Shun *Emma/Vulpes Emma *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Panther Lily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō) *Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka) *Yasutora Sado (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Kon (Mitsuaki Madono) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Kaya Matsutani) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryōtarō Okiayu) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Yachiru Kusajishi New Allied Forces Leaders *Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugō) *A (Hideaki Tezuka) *Tsunade (Masako Katsuki) *Mei Termuī (Yurika Hino) *Ōnoki (Tomomichi Nishimura) *Saori Kido/Athena *Makarov Dreyar (Shipachi Tsuji) *Kisuke Urahara (Shinichirō Miki) S-Class Warriors *Minato Namikaze (Yoshiyuki Morikawa) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hidenkatsu Shibata) *Tobirama Senju (Ken'yū Horiuchi) *Phoenix Ikki *Taurus Harbinger *Isshin Kurosaki (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Satsuki Yukino) Members *Kiba Inuzuka **Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Tenten *Might Guy *Yamato *Shizune **Tonton *Temari *Kankurō *Darui *C *Chōjūrō *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Mifune *Aria *Aries Kiki **Raki **Selene *Gemini Integra *Leo Mycenae *Virgo Fudō *Libra Genbu *Lisanna Strauss (Harmui Sakurai) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Ultear Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Loke/Leo the Lion *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine **Bickslow **Evergreen *Lyon Vastia *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) **Lector (Akiko Yajima) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) *Yukino Agria *Kagura Mikazuchi *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Izuru Kira *Shūhei Hisagi *Suì-Fēng The Tailed Beasts *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Gokū *Kokuō *Saiken *Chōmei Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keyes **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Naruto **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Konohagakure Characters ***Ayame ***Ebisu ***Hanabi Hyūga ***Hiashi Hyūga ***Konohamaru Sarutobi ***Kurenai Yuhi ***Iruka Umino ***Mogei ***Teuchi ***Udon **Team Taka ***Karin Uzumaki ***Suigetsu Hōzuki ***Jūgo **Mount Myōboku ***The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru ***Lord Fukasaku ***Lady Shima ***Gamabunta ***Gamaken ***Gamahiro ***Gamakichi ***Gamatatsu ***Gamariki **Pakkun **Katsuyu **Aoda *Saint Seiya Omega **Saturn *Fairy Tail **Dragons ***Igneel ***Metalicana ***Grandeeney ***Weisslogia ***Skiadram ***Atlas Flame **Princess Hisui E. Fiore ***Colonel Arcadios **Lahar ***Doranbolt *Bleach **Zanpakutō Spirits ***Zangetsu ***Hollow Ichigo ***Hyōrinmaru **Urahara Shop ***Tessai Tsukabishi ***Jinta Hanakari ***Ururu Tsumugiya **Yuzu Kurosaki **Mod-Souls ***Ririn ***Kurōdo ***Noba *Original Venus Antagonists Venusians *Venus *Spriggan Fifteen **Vex **Zeta **Ceuta **Coleus **Dominate **Almas **Taka **Seta **Salem **Reba **Era **Saberio **Tetra **Mae **Sauk New Axis Powers *Madara Uchiha **Obito Uchiha *God of War Mars *Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros *Kūgo Ginjō *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigaki **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi *Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **Zabuza Momochi ***Haku **Jinpachi Munashi **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan **Mangetsu Hōzuki **Jinin Akebino *Hanzō *Former Kage **Second Tsuchikage: Mū **Fourth Kazekage: Rasa **Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hōzuki **Third Raikage: A *Four Heavenly Kings of Mars **Romulus **Diana **Vulcanus **Bacchus *Capricorn Ionia *Cancer Schiller *Scorpio Sonia *Aquarius Tokisada *Three Heavenly Kings of Pallas **Holy Sword Hyperion **Holy Sword Gallia **Holy Sword Aegaeon *Tartaros **Nine Demon Gates ***1st Demon Gate Kyōka ***2nd Demon Gate Silver Fullbuster ***3rd Demon Gate Seilah ***4th Demon Gate Torafuzar ***5th Demon Gate Tempester ***6th Demon Gate Jackal ***7th Demon Gate Ezel ***8th Demon Gate Keyes ***9th Demon Gate Franmalth **Lamy **Jiemma *Future Rogue Cheney *Minerva Orland *Oración Seis **Midnight **Cobra **Racer **Angel *Ginjō's New Arrancar Army **Gin Ichimaru **Kaname Tōsen **The Espada ***Cero Espada Yammy Llargo ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk ****Lilynette Gingerbuck ***Segunda Espada Baraggan Louisenbarin ***Tecerra Espada Tier Harribel ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer ***Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Dragon Rider Cult *Ryūtō **Dark Dragon *Saiga **Fire Dragon *Mizar **Thunder Dragon *Droia **Water Dragon *Alicos **Wind Dragon *Patros **Earth Dragon Neptunians *God of the Sea Neptune **Sea Monster Krakken *Five Heavenly Kings of Neptune **Attuma **Zeroth **Scylla **Issa **Cyclus *Neptunian Captains **Typus **Ishga **Verona **Yoshi **Amar **Namorita **Hekka The West Fangs *Shao-Fū *Hun-Gao *Lee Yun Other Villains *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Filler Anime Only ** Locations Konohagakure *Hokage Residence *Konohagakure Forest *Ramen Ichiraku *Team Warriors Building Kyōgetsu Resort * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Kirigakure * Iwagakure * Land of Iron * Amegakure * The Sanctuary * Black City * Power Stats Main Article: Character Tiering Main Article 2: Attack Potency Main Article 3: Speed Main Article 4: Lifting Strength Main Article 5: Striking Strength Main Article 6: Durability Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Fights/Events ''Main Article: List of Fights/Events '' Trivia * References Navigation Category:Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and Bleach Wiki